


a childhood promise, an adult premise

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Jadens Parents, M/M, Mirrorshipping, Romance, Selfshipping, Short One Shot, Small Jaden Setting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: He was just an imaginary friend.until, he wasn't.





	a childhood promise, an adult premise

A child. Innocent. That’s what he was, right? That’s what the adults called them. _Him._ Or at least, it’s what the beautiful woman serving as his mother always tried to.

Always supportive, kind, motherly; — as to what a parental figure should be. She lived up to the descriptions, and her young, pure, child remained ever naïve to the battles he was fought for.

 

_“There’s something wrong with him! Ever since I gave him that card…! He… He’s not our son anymore…”_

_“Don’t you ever speak that in our house again! He will always be our little Jaden no matter what he’s like!”_

_“You saw what he can do!”_

_“He’s still young. They get along… Let him have his imaginary friend.”_

 

_Imaginary friend._

 

That’s what they called him. Even when he wasn’t so imaginary anymore, and the supposed small boy had another walk out of him. _Out of his soul._

 

“Mommy! Meet Haou! He’s my best friend!”

“…Haou? And how did… you two meet, sweetie?”

“He’s been with me forever!”

 

And he really was. Inside; wandering, watching, learning of the world through the mirrored dark until one day, the small brown eyed boy cried out for another, and the equally young child reformed in the real world. Neither knew how, and both too inexperienced to the oddities of realism at such an age. Magic to the two younglings oblivious to their coexisting lives.

 

Not all would be accepting though.

 

Ever since, bizarre and frightening, the two parental figures struggled with acceptance. Having another walked _out_ of their spawn and _into_ their lives was as weirdest it had yet got.

A small youth wielding the name of Jaden Yuki. The child boy who could innocently see card spirits and talk to many, unknowingly having a demonic spirit protecting him in silence. Until _that_ happened. And for a long time, loneliness of lacking friendships dawned one again.

But that was just what sprawled up his existence into reality. The sheer wanting of a friend. Of _another._

Same as he, young and innocent, growing up in darkness as it molded the bright golden into sunlit discord. Yet, he pulled him out. Out of the corruption of cold isolation and into the arms of a heartwarming welcome. The mirrored world hadn’t a chance to act it’s intentions out. He was free. Free to be talked, fed, conversed with, hugged, and be tended to.

 

And even go to school.

 

“Jaden! Haou! Time to get up!”

Familiar gentle voice shouted through the shut door, where laid the two boys amiss the mayhem of sheets of a single bed. The alarm, reminder, everything was slowly catching up with one another to make notice of a weekday and first grade needing attention.

“Ugh! I don’t wanna go! School’s boring!”

The shouting half whined out complaints, shifting around the bed in frustration as the equally young brunette rubbed away the tears nearing golden at morning weariness.

“But… we have to,”

Already was there a clutching embrace in effort to prevent school’s calling.

“I don’t want to…”

The hugged youth; baffled and pure. Wanting to help yet unknowing of which was the right decision to make, even if the given choice was anything but big. Awkwardly, the hug was somewhat returned once the saddened gaze in the huge, melting, chocolate was met.

“Don’t cry…”

Another hesitant attempt and the door was heard opening, revealing the female figure who only Haou could see.

“Come now Jaden. You know you two have to go to school.”

Footsteps walking closer, a hand patted the curled child who tensed his hold further of the other.

“No! They make fun of Haou there!”

Gentle expression softened upon hearing, only smiling the stubborn childish determination in her son.

“Yes, but he needs you there to keep the bullies away, doesn’t he? You wouldn’t want to let him go alone to school,”

At that, even the quiet boy looked up at his supposed parental figure who only gave him a wink at her words.

“Okay…”

The small form spoke, and with safety to nudge her son and test the softened grip, Jaden was soon lifted and carried towards the exit. Only watching his sitting lookalike keep their eye contact locked before they separated.

“Don’t worry, he’s coming too. But you’re the spoiled one,”

“I am not!”  

 

School. Packed with food, made fit to leave a good impression, and lost amongst all the other similarly looking children as them. Each was equally afraid of the new and alone, eyes darting over uncomfortably to one another until a met gaze made heads hang low. Yet, Jaden only happily took his best friend’s arm to his own and made one of the still fresh steps with a smile.

“I want this day to end soon so we can go back home and play,”

Standing in line, waiting for the bell to ring.

“I think we can play here,”

“What can we play?”

Immediately, the reply came. The enthusiastic figure already wielding knowledge on the answer.

“Who can find most things of a color before school ends, wins!”

Excited and ready for a challenge, Jaden just needed the green light now.

“Okay!! What color?”

The darkened child hummed for a moment before replying.

“Yellow!”

“I’ll win Haou!”

“Nu-uh!”

 

Sitting at the table he would need to grow accustomed to was excited for any child at first, and then realizing the amount of years needing to be spent at it quickly dulled out that emotion. But before any strict rules could be made, or reality and corruption of teenage life ruin that, younglings were given freedom of their short patience and will.

So, of course, if he was to be sitting for the boring class listening, and had a say in the matter; as any other child, he too would count spiderwebs rather than pay attention.

“My pencil’s yellow!”

The golden eyed brunette exclaimed, a little too loud for the ongoing class session, yet nobody paid it mind.

“--Not fair!! You’re too good at this game!”

An innocent game with an equal result, at least, for now; the two lively boys competing to their fullest in search of the bright color.

“Mom will pick us up after this. I’m gonna win!”

“Mom’s not here yet!”

The bell rang, and the determined youth was panicking his mind into buffered work of sprouting up ways to be the victor of the proposed game. Brown glanced at each step, taking about and running eyes at everything in sight, but to no avail. There was nothing they didn’t name that could pass up as the sought shade of amber. Not even the worn clothing by his mother worked in his favor.

But he didn’t want to give up.

“I win!”

“Nuh!”

The boy stopped in his tracks, refusing to proceed in the familiar vehicle even once their mother questioned his reason.

“I’m not done yet,”

“But there’s nothing left yellow,”

Haou turned, following with a gaze of the woman on the young brunette who stayed unmoving, thinking up miraculous ways to not lose.

They both met with Jaden, but the latter only stared back at one. One, with illuminating, shining, big bright orbs bathed in the sun.

“Your eyes,”

“My eyes?”

“Uh huh. They’re yellow,”

The young darkness stared. Curious form wanting to confirm truth once again on the spot, but having no way to do so.

“Hmmm…” Thinking up childhood mysteries of the world, Haou made judgement soon enough. “Okay, we both win,”

It was enough for the other youngling beam up, having been satisfied with the not entirety of their game lost; at least, on his part.

“Are we ready to go now, you two?”

“Mmhm!” Jaden exclaimed and grabbed the other's hand, excitedly pulling both of them in the car.

 

Brothers. That’s what majority called them. An adopted son was what he often heard their parents say. But to him? What _was_ the other child? His bestest friend, right?

Someone close. Someone, he dragged along everywhere he could. Just like his favorite toy; his _pet._

But who was the golden eyed child, really?

 

Who was Haou?

An imaginary friend?

 

“I’ll be back in a bit to wash you two but don’t make too much mess, you hear?”

“Okaaayyy mom,”

Hands splashed the water around while replying, to which the other pair of eyes defensively squinted at.

“ _Nn_ … Don’t splash in my face,”

Of course, no sooner the door closed and the woman left, so was the young brunette splashed in the face.

“Your face is all wet!”

“W-well!” The bashful youth exclaimed, unsure of the method of fighting back but soon resulting in doing the same. “Now yours is too!”

Brown shut in return momentarily, until the excited play was already tuned to a higher level and water was vigorously leaving the bathtub, covering the floor tiles and many other things in reach with it. All the while the laughter of two children enjoying their childhood innocence radiated for only thick walls to hear.

“Our hair’s all icky now. It looks weird,”

Removing the remaining water away from his face, Jaden said, and the other replied.

“Only yours looks weird,”

“Nu-uh! Yours does too!”

Another weak splash was made from leftover shower, and the darkened youth whined, rubbing away at his unusual golden one too many times.

“Stop… I can’t see you... My eyes hurt,”

There formed a mild expression of guilt upon the words, but before the lighthearted voice could mutter out words, an audible yell startled and cut all intention out.

 

_“I will NOT hear you speak like this of them any further!!”_

_“You’re the fuck up here not realizing just what we have!!”_

_“ENOUGH!”_

 

And then, a bang. A noise. And more noises, yells and shouts.

 

The tub ceased all movement in them as the two lively figures went silent and the lighter one hung his head.

“Hey Haou,”

An attempt to ignore the noise was all they could do.

“Mmm?”

“We’re best friends, right? Am I your best friend too?”

The latter kept quiet for a bit, thinking upon the question before answering.

“I think so… I don’t really have friends,”

“Nu-uh! You have me! I’ll always be your friend!”

“Best one?”

“Mhm!”

An uncertain smile, but it matched that of the cheerful child.

“You’re my best friend too,”

 

Separated. If one could do it, they would not be let without many complaints, whines, cries and arguments alike. As much as one child could be stubborn, Jaden was eventually left to his undeniable fate.

At least, this one wasn’t as cruel in the eyes of an adult as in the eyes of a persistent six year old. Just another school task, and one of the many which the two brunettes went in together, but to their demise, couldn’t stay together. However, it didn’t stop the resolve of clutching the held hand tighter.

“But I want Haou as my partner!”

“I’m sorry, but sadly this is a boy-girl only game. He has to go with someone else,”

“No!! I’ll be a girl then!”

At that, even the teacher let out an honest chuckle. Truly, the boy was determined for his lookalike.

“You can’t be a girl Jaden, you’re a boy. I promise your brother will be back to you soon,”

Slowly, subtly, while the youth wondered his troubled mind, their grip was separated and Haou guided further away.

“He’s not my brother…”

Certainty in the young voice spoke out, but to no ears hear as the woman’s focus was keeping a hold of the lost and afraid golden.

“It’s just gonna be for this, okay?”

Huge chocolate gaze looked up at it’s supervisor, as serious and pleading expression as a child could wield.

“Don’t let him be with the mean girls. Make him go with someone nice,"

Soft brown was patted, the uneding reassurance granted for any other hopeful child innocence.

“I understand. You have my word,”

Haou watched the confirmation happen, a sad look of fright on the young face as the words sounded like the most harsh sentence life could give them. During the small act of time happening, two gazes met in one last connection before their fate occurred. It was, something. A reassurance of the two to which the flow of time itself couldn’t match up. It stopped, along with everything else. All sound, all faces. All that prevailed was the deep, surreal, bond to voice itself out. To _speak._

_“Mom says one class passes by quickly, so I think it’ll be okay,”_

And that same voice replied.

_“Mhm. I trust Mom,”_

_“Mom’s always right…”_

The uncertain voice replied, seeking comfort in itself for the upcoming events. Yet, time waited for no one, no matter how stopping it seemed in the moment. Brown watched the tall figure lead the other boy away, who’s beaming yellow kept locked on him and it's voice whispered out an echo of one last sentiment.

_“Bye Jaden,”_

“…Bye,”

 

Never truly alone. Sometimes, it really did feel like that. Not even when they didn’t have one another, they could talk. And other times, when they could hold hands of one another, they never let go. A small little benefit parents relied on, even when someone was left to keep watch; they remained distanced in closeness of the two.

“I missed you,”

A pair of words once they were reunited. And after that, ‘just for some time’ she said, and ‘a babysitter’ was sent their way. Smiled, hugged, and she was out and away of their room. Not too much intent nor will on dealing with two children more than necessary. Not even when their fear was evident in the mayhem of the chaotic sounds of a storm outside.

Jaden clutched their forms further in the bed, every thundering strike making his grip strengthen on the other.

“…I’m scared…”

Soft voice muttered out in the fright of the weather. The embraced boy stared at the words, disconcert and own unease playing a role as well.

“It’s… just the weather…”

And then it struck again, and the two small forms tightened around each other. Closed on reflex, golden reopened again, feeling the other curling up closer as their shared space was closed and the blankets rustled out.

“Make it go away,”

At the request, the innocent expression made a hopeless face, glancing over at the window behind and back.

“I don’t know how…”

“Please…” 

Another blow and another shift of bodies tensing up on instinct. This time, golden refused to open, and the small sobs felt on the soft pajamas made the hug of their attachment fight off in equal volume.

Even through tears and fear, it remained the same.

 

Each other, it’s all they had. Not the big house, riches of the wealthy family or spiritual and other companies. Every day, every situation; — it all lead back to the unbreakable connection that passed all emotion alike. From sorrow to pain and onwards; even the many tears.

“…Hurt… ..It… it hwurts so muh.. much…”

Worried, anxious, confused and panicking. The small darkness stood by, unsure on what to do, emotions pulling out the most frustration a small youth could wield.

“It’s-- It’s okay---”

“It hurts!!”

The crying brunette shouted, all ears for the park to hear but none within reach to listen. A simple wound on the knee with mild blood sprawled out, but enough for any young child have horrific casualties. All younglings in life having passed it. Golden watched with dread; frustration easily settling in on the sight of hopelessness. Young and lacking knowledge; wanting to help, but not knowing how. Yet, the crying boy didn’t stop and only so much could resurface as potential possibilities to an experience lacking figure as he.

Thus, the small figure leaned in, with the summer shorts and naked skin within sight, planted a quick, hesitant peck on the wound.

It momentarily struck silence in the air as brown looked up, confused, rubbing away the falling tear. Haou met it’s match, bashful, baffled, and wearing a face.

“Wh... wha?...”

Jaden mumbled out attempts, soothing away the remnants of sobs.

“M-mom says if you kiss it the pain goes away!” Embarrassment and fear couldn’t be hidden from the panicked expression, but no reply came in return, and he continued. “It… hurts less?”

“It doesn't… but…”

Another sniff and another face of worry.

“S-should I kiss it more?!” 

“N-no--!!”

The baffled emotion quickly won and familiar tears began strolling once again, as the calmed face made for the worse.

“--Don’t cry! I-I’ll call Mom!”

“… _Sniff…_ Don’t call Mom… I won’t cry,”

As one relaxed, so did the other.

“But you’re hurting…”

“It… It’s okay. She will come soon,”

The frustrated youth followed his counterpart, proceeding to lay down on the soft grass alongside and simply follow the purity of their life choices. This time, it was he that took a hold of the loose hand next to his, and pierced the blue sky with the oddly illuminating golden with nothing but further silence; only sound heard the leftover sobs dissipating.

 

Protect. Was he an angel from above sent to watch over?

Somehow, he felt the opposite of that.

 

“Jaden!!”

Slowly, the darkened brunette shifted up and already met with their parent picking up the wounded boy up.

“What happened?! Why didn’t you call me??”

“I wanted to…”

The darkened brunette exclaimed, attempting to prevail over the worried voice that shut his chances down all too easily.

“Haou-- Why didn’t—”

 

Nobody. She couldn’t be mean to him. Not allowed. Not even parents were an exception in the rising determination.

 

“It’s not his fault! I… I fell. We didn’t want you or dad to worry,”

“Oh sweetie… You’re bleeding. Please, call me next time. Whichever one of you gets hurt, you must call me. Okay?”

Her soft look eyed them. _Both_ of them; equally. Even the one, the _being._ She treated him as her son regardless.

Jaden nodded, and the golden stare searched for the trust in the words. Honesty that reassured and made him remind himself that he, too, was simply a young darkness growing up.

“Okay,”

“Good. Now let’s get you two back home,”

 

Home. Yes, in a way, it was. In another, it played the role _outside_ of the mirrored image they walked when they slept. It was… odd. Unique. A playground to the two no one else could access. And they played and played time again, every night, in dreams or daylight. As their conscious faded so did the reality of the world. The mirrors stayed unshattered however, no matter how many times attempted broken. They held images; ones of faces, mostly blurred. _Replaceable._ But most importantly, they held each other’s portraits, even if the two younglings couldn’t define their own features.

_“Look at this one! It’s so cool! It looks like a knight from a fairy tale!”_

It did, didn’t it? The acute helmet covering the sharp features, and only mild strands of hair managing to peek out. Golden eyes glanced at it. It almost looked… familiar.

_“He looks evil,”_

_“No way! The best heroes always wear the coolest armor! This one’s definitely my favorite!”_

The hesitant child turned to the other.

_“Really?”_

_“Mhm!”_

A thought. A smile. For some reason, he felt happy. And then;

_“I like the other one more. He’s less spiky,”_

A shadowy portrait, not fully made out, yet some features were visible.

_“That one’s lame! He doesn’t even have armor! Mine’s way better,”_

_“Nu-uh!”_

_“Yaw-huh!”_

 

Even sleep had no time wasted in between two souls. To the pure youths, not even that mattered. Not the oddly shaped darkened room covered with mirrors they often visited during sleep, nor the weakened movement one of them was referred to after the accident. In there, they held all the freedom of the world, and outside, they would too.

Soon enough too; as it became the continued day of school the medical results permitted of advancing. The golden eyed boy, albeit quiet and timid, shared the same stubbornness, and not even healthy could the poor parent convince him of their departure. They stayed together, played together, and missed school together.

 

But heaven could only last for so long and the dreaded area returned to sight, where many welcomed the return of the ever happy brunette, but more dawned on the sight of the other.

 

_“I bet he’s the one who tripped Jaden over…”_

A whisper, murmur.

“He was not! Haou was there helping me!”

The small group of gossiping children swayed away at being caught, and the frustrated expression dawned like a curtain over both.

“Why do they hate you so much…”

The lighter one clenched his fists, small and frail as they may be.

“I’m probably ugly…”

“No! You’re pretty!”

The reassurance spoke, and for a moment, the calm boy looked up at the new words. Unheard and holding importance, but the small form could not make out anything but a struck face of surprise.

“I’m pretty?”

“More than the girls! They’re ugly and mean to you!”

Haou was defended, even against his own doubt. Like a spark of light, the dwelling shadows were forced dissolve in the words.

“O-okay… I think you’re pretty too,”

The sensation was returned, and upon realizing what exactly the words caused one feel, even the yapping boy suddenly quieted his mouth.

“It’s weird when you say it…”

“You said it to me!”

“Yeah, but--!!”

The ringing bell made itself audible and the small, fresh, and complicated moment quickly passed away. One, two, three hours and the boring time at school was ending, many children alike happily exiting towards the exit through the school park, until, including the brunettes, a pair of standing high grades stopped their bouncing walk.

“We’ve been watching you two twerps!”

Two pairs of eyes cuddled in their own big clothing looked up. Curious, wondering, confused. All that a naive soul would be in the face of danger.

“That’s weird. Why do you watch us?”

“Shut up! Go back to your freakish family and out of this school!”

 

And then, it happened. To the wounded leg where the bandage had been, signed by many of the classmates in hopes to get better, the bigger child connected the ill intention with it’s target, and voice cried out at the impact. Injured, hurting, crying, the boy fell on the ground, shrouded in fear and pain the oblivious mind wouldn’t expect.

 

Corruption. Life held no mercy, not even to them. Innocence only being a temporary facade until blow by blow, it was struck, shattered, and broken.

But corruption fought back. Separated, outside, a walking human being in form of darkness.

It just needed a trigger.

 

Seeing the pained, sobbing mess of a face at the ground.

They harmed him. _They_ harmed _him._

And _they_ should be hoping the imaginary part in who he was stayed true. Otherwise, the tame wind in the middle of a bright day enveloping around the golden child wouldn’t be a breeze.

 

Otherwise, the dark bulb of energy forming, pointed in the direction with a hateful glare the unusual yellow could muster shouldn’t harm them as they had Jaden.

 

Right?

 

_“Ma’am… I understa—”_

“No… Please, just, don’t do this,”

_“I’m sorry Ms. Yuki--“_

“Is there no other way?”

The woman over the phone went quiet.

“…”

“We’ll pay you—”

_“…The child is in the hospital ma’am… I’m sorry. School protocols,”_

The phone hung.

Her form fell, and a low sigh escaped the tense air.

“Mommy…”

Her son muttered out the doubtful words, clutching the held hand even tighter.

“Yes, Jaden… I’m afraid you won’t be going to school anymore,”

“It’s not Haou’s fault! He was just trying to help! They hurt me!”

“I… I know. It’s okay, I’m not mad at either of you,"

“But…”

A hand turned to pat two soft weary expressions, brown and golden mirroring each other in her own solemn expression holding nothing but love and warmth.

“Thank you for protecting Jaden,”

A sudden, foreign movement. One so gentle and one so reassuring the young darkness that momentarily, all of that protectiveness felt shared between the woman and his unknowing other half.

 

“They got kicked out, didn’t they?! All because of that little shithole!”

He didn’t bother the words. Never did. He _loathed_ what corruption the darkness wielded.

 

As if it was his fault.

 

“Please… Not in front of them,”

A simple plea going unheard.

“Fuck that! I’m sick of this!”

One last sigh. One last smile to the two children before the adult battle amongst the war was accepted of it’s invite. Not that it was a choice. It was her, or them. And a mother’s choice was always in the clear.

“Listen to me, this is very important,” An unusual seriousness her face wore. “Go to your room and lock it, okay?”

“No! Daddy and you are always arguing!”

The last vow.

“I’m sorry, I promise this will be the last time. Can you listen to me on this as well?”

A _tick_ to the _tock_ and time faded as the sense of danger approached. Sense of _harm_ intended on that equally smaller boy, who wielded the same innocence but not name.

“Please… Jaden,”

But it didn’t matter. Now that he was a wielder of darkness itself or a reincarnation from a past life of a murderer. She wanted to _protect_ him.

 

Another welcomed warmth. It felt nice.

 

A tug pulled at the small clothing. Brown met the golden subtly asking for attention.

“I have to tell you something,”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you in our room, okay?”

“... _Mm_ … Okay,”

Young as he may be, the darkness too, could return the kindness she offered to him.

“And lock the door too, you hear?”

“Mmhm!”

The boys answered their mother and made way. Now it was her, and the conflict of two parents. Prevailing has proven exhausting time and time, yet, no other choice ever came. So she turned and faced the hostility, with one last murmur in the air.

 

“You two will keep each other safe. You’re more inseparable than anything out there,”

 

“What did you want to tell me?”

The light brunette sat on the bed, curious, wondering, beaming with the expression of sought out information. And once the other made sure their door stayed locked, tiny footsteps approached the situation as well.

“I… I have to leave,”

“Okay! Where do you want to go?”

Inseparable; or so they thought.

“We can’t go together,”

“But… why? I’m not your best friend anymore?”

“It’s not like that... Mommy and daddy are arguing because of me. They will make me go away forever,”

“Nuh! I don’t want you gone!”

Already was the small golden tightly kept a hold of on the bed.

“It’s okay, I can come back,”

“Really…?”

It didn’t take much for sobs to form at the soft brown eyes.

“Mmhm. But I have to go for a long time, or I will go away forever,”

“Do you have to go…?”

Silence.

 

_“I will take him to the orphanage myself!!”_

 

Golden eyes winced at the frightening shout, and the other boy let go, allowing his head fall.

“Okay… I’ll miss you…”

…He liked that feeling, right? The comforting little warmth coursing through, making a tingling sensation in his heart. Jaden liked it too, didn’t he?

“I… I’ll miss you too Jaden,”

But no words could reassure the cruel act of the inevitable decision.

Soft hands rubbed their tears away, and the small brunette blinked in the sadness.

“You said you will come back. Promise?”

An innocent feeling as equal as he told him that yes, the other boy shared that feeling he did. The young darkness leaned in, and quickly, with hesitance and uncertainty, placed a gentle kiss on the cheek of the other. Just like a child would; little knowledge on what the act truly meant, but following their heart’s words regardless.

“Mhm. I promise,”

Before the youth could even properly react, the figure disappeared. Out and away of everyone’s eyes, just like the imagination he was called. Not even the maker of it could see any longer.

It was gonna be okay… Right?

 

* * *

 

 

 _Bed._ Soft, cuddly and all the good things it held. As long as he had one, nothing in the world mattered. Except, maybe, duels too. But all in all, one better serving of the poor ones he was offered at times sufficed enough.

So he laid, appreciated, and allowed dreams flow away at his mind at the reminder of childhood memories. Many old, some more fresh; but they radiated from the youthful days to the events at adult life, following after all of that, none matched up to where he was right now after everything that’s happened. Even so, with all the companies of duel spirits, a missing feeling often left him… empty.

Unknown, lingering for many years, yet he could never pinpoint it. What was it? Dreams more often than not reminded of it’s existence, but none vivid enough to prove the actual _thing._

 

Thus, they troubled his nights from time to time, and right now, the frustration of being awoken by none other showed on the tired face whose eyes were adjusting to the early hours of the dark.

“Man…”

Exhausted and rigid voice exclaimed the exhaustion over. A grumpy mood quickly settled in, and the sleepy brunette forced his form move up to the bathroom for some sense return.

 

Not too much could be thought upon the issue; it wasn’t the first time, and definitely not the last, he _knew_ that, but it didn’t help with rough sleeping nights that plagued his mind.

One splash at the face and Jaden decided to take his second chance at sleeping on the inviting mattress.

 

Except.

 

On the bed, sat a shadow. Blending with the darkness and illuminating one part of the room from it’s posture.

Those familiar, beaming, golden eyes.

“You…”

“…”

There was no reply. Simply an averted gaze to meet with the surprised teen. It held no hatred, malice, nor any other emotion in them. They were as dull as they were back then.

 

Lost.

 

“Is it… really…?”

Footsteps approached the evil looking being without fear. Despite the appearance, the familiarity of safety resurfaced, and Jaden felt drawn into it.

This was it. That lacking, missing, thing. No, not a thing. A one. _He_ was the cause of it.

 

Once close, the male sat on the bed as well, studying the close appearance and clothed that differed only so much.

“It’s you, right? Haou?”

Still, silence. Unmoving and unheard of, the darkness remained.

And maybe, maybe it was not. Maybe it was all still a dream, or a hallucination over the lack of sleep recently. A sick, twisted, imagination of what haunted his nights over and over.

“Nah…  I’m definitely still dreaming,”

The brunette plopped down into the bed with a sigh, ignoring the supposed being fabricated by his own mind and blinked a few moments away. Not that it moved anyway, and his fears may as well have been right, but before relaxation could settle in and sleep come back to be absorbed into, a quiet reply, louder than the silence of the room and mimicked by his own voice finally spoke.

“I don’t believe so,”  

 

At that, all attention was brought back into focus.

It couldn’t be a dream.

 

“Jaden,”

A further creak of the bed and the manifested figure lowered itself down. Bodies within reach, the towering male gently guided his cold, frigid, hand over the skin still lost in it’s belief. Fortunately, Jaden found his voice at the feeling.

“Almost took too long for me to deal with there,”

The latter allowed a small smile over his form, sunlit eyes taking in the overwhelming sensations felt shared over for him.

“I shall abide for it,”

“Yeah?”

A surreal moment that cut the world out of it's locked doors.

“I had missed you,”

The smile was returned, and hands placed around the darkness’ neck as a pair of lips reached for the same cheek caressed years ago. Planting the same, genuine, soft brushes over it. But unstopping there, Haou continued, giving tender and affectionate, brief kisses on the long missed face. Peck after peck, each leading a path of wishes towards the one part they couldn’t define when children. Guided by feelings, he was led to the unfelt lips, and before advancement happened, the small boy he was back then — _now a young adult_ , was looked at. A meeting of golden and brown, light and dark, _yin and yang;_ all while a pacing heartbeat enveloped the air and hushed breaths fed off of one another.

Momentarily, he asked. But there was no denial, not leaving nor shifting in movements. Not even doubt in shared feelings. Jaden looked at him with a smile on his face and an inviting warmth of acceptance. So he obliged and followed what they both yearned for years and years of time. What they had wanted, were _meant_ to have. A connection of lips that only deepened by the same intention the other had, pulling in and pressing their feelings further, finally locking them once again for all eternity.

Their time was their own another, but before that, before _all_ the caressed affection overtook the needing of each other, it was a momentary break for a whisper.

“You’re back for good?”

“Yes,”

“Promise?”

Golden closed, and time could finally be reunited, as were their mouths. Last of the words remained almost lost in the kiss.

“I promise,”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one doujin that probably no one has any idea what I'm talking about


End file.
